Un cuento sin final
by denisseR-cullen
Summary: Bella una adolescente que su vida no es un cuento de hadas, su vida da un giro de 180 grados al conocer al chico nuevo. -¿Tu... alguna vez has pensado en el suicidio?-No soy una cobarde.- No te metas en lo que no te importa.- !Pudrete Cullen!.-¿Que es esto?- Esto... es mi via de escape de la realidad, esta es mi verdadera yo.
1. Nuevos compañeros

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer a excepción de algunos son míos.**

**La historia es mía.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

-¡Mas te vale no llegar tarde Isabella!- el grito de Victoria resono por toda la casa.

Suspire con cansancio mientras cerraba la puerta.

Avanze peresosamente por la vereda, tenía por delante alrededor de cuarenta minutos de caminata si no queria llegar tarde a la escuela.

"Todo seria mas rápido si tuviera mi moto"- pense con desgano, pero Jacob mi mejor amigo la tenia en su taller pues había empezado a fallar y habiamos quedado en repararla, pero nos distrajimos - especificamente con los otros chicos cuando llegaron con una pizza- y realmente no avanzamos mucho.

Usualmente no me molestaba caminar en las mañanas hasta el instituto, pero el día de ayer me había quedado hasta tarde haciendo una tarea y mis horas de sueño no fueron muchas.

**_No te quejes, si no te hubieras ido toda la tarde a la Push esto no había_**_** sucedido**._- me traiciono mi conciencia.

Tome mi celular y me puse los audifonos, tener algo de musica haría mas ameno el recorrido y asi evitaria quedarme dormida en algun arbusto.

Bring me to life de evanescence empezo a sonar.

Al entrar al estacionamiento, me percate que todos los estudiantes murmuraban y tenían su atención puesta en un auto en particular, un volvo c30 color plateado, no fue necesario acercarme para averiguar de que tipo era, Jake y yo lo habíamos visto en una revista anteriormente.

Era muy extraño ver un carro como esos en un pueblo tan pequeño como Forks, por lo que enseguida supuse que debería pertencecer a los nuevos en el pueblo.

Los Cullen, eran la comidilla en Forks desde que se supo de la nueva adquisición en el hospital del -segun los chismes de la gente- guapo y amable Doctor Carlisle Cullen.

Por el auto se veía que tenian dinero, no cualquiera tiene un Volvo.

Bien por ellos.

Me dirigi a mi salon de clases, mi primera era historia con el Sr Adams, generalmente era del tipo de profesores que hacían la clase interesante y didactica, yo solo esperaba no quedarme dormida, realmente no queria tener problemas en la escuela.

Mientras giraba por el pasillo choque contra algo, o alguien.

Un chico alto, piel blanca casi como la mia, su cabello de un extraño color cobrizo y todo revuelto, no tan musculoso pero lo suficiente como para tener un muy buen cuerpo, me fije que sus ojos era de un hermoso y verde esmeralda.

**_¿Hermoso?_**

**_¿Que mierda?_**

Eran muy bonitos debía reconocerlo, jamas había conocido a una persona con unos iguales o parecidos no es que conociera a muchas personas pero... ¿Hermosos?

Nunca lo había visto asi que debía ser uno de los Cullen.

-Deberias fijarte por donde vas.- espeto mientras se levantaba

Podría tener ojos lindos, pero era un idiota.

Me tendio la mano para ayudarme a levantarme ¿En serio? Ignore su mano y me levante por mi misma.

-Deberias fijarte _**tu** _por donde vas.- replique mordazmente.

-No soy yo el que iba distraido.- discutio.

-Pues si no huebieras ido distraido no hubieras chocado conmigo.

-¡Tu chocaste conmigo!

Rodee los ojos, no iba a continuar esta absurda discución con alguien que ni siquiera conocia.

Me di media vuelta y retome mi camino, estaba acostumbrada a las caidas pues mi cordinacion no era muy buena que digamos.

-¡Espera!- grito el exasperante chico.- no has pedido disculpas.

-Ni lo pienso hacer.- dije sin siquiera detenerme.- idiota- murmure.

Como casi siempre, fui la primera en llegar, me sente en mi lugar habitual, en una de las bancas de al ultimo en la esquina derecha a un lado de la ventana, lugar que me permitia algo de la privacidad y alejada de la atención de todos.

No solia ser una chica muy social, al menos en la escuela, me gustaba mantener mi espacio y no juntarme con nadie, no necesitaba que alguien mas se enterara de mis mierdas, si bien todo Forks me conocia - en un pueblo tan pequeño es casi imposible no hacerlo- nadie sabia quien era en **_verdad _**excepto mis amigos de la Push y a veces preferia guardarme mis cosas para mi.

No queria la lastima de nadie, simplemente porque no la necesitaba.

Me quite los audifonos cuando el profesor cruzo por la puerta.

Estaba tratando de concentrarme en la leccion de hoy, cuando esta se vio interrumpida por la llegada del director para traer a un chico nuevo.

Este era alto, de cabello algo rizado color miel, su cuerpo de veia a simple vista que estaba bien formado, y de veia algo incomodo por la atención que todo mundo le prestaba. No lo podía culpar.

Aunque debía reconocer que el chico era muy apuesto.

-Soy Jasper Cullen.- se presento con un leve acento sureño.- Mi familia y yo recien nos hemos mudado.

Creo que eso era mas que obvio, pero solo se limito a decir eso.

El profesor le indico que tomara asiento en donde mejor le acomodara y retomo la lección.

Me distraje por un momento, que cuando escuche su voz hizo que me sobresaltara ligeramente.

-¿Puedo sentarme aqui?- pregunto el chico nuevo o "Jasper"

Otro Cullen, pero al menos se veia algo mas amable que su hermano.

Mire en el salon y note que había algunos asientos libres, pero estaban hasta adelante, deduje que no queria que lo siguieran viendo, aunque realmente era casi imposible, pasaria al menos un mes para que otro chisme acaparara la atención.

Me encogi de hombros, dandole a entender que no me importaba y me aparte un poco, el se sento.

Agradecia que el profesor se limitara a poner como trabajo un pequeño cuestionario que debiamos sacar las respuestas del libro, de otra forma no había podido seguirle el ritmo.

-Disculpa.- dijo Jasper llamando mi atención.- ¿Podrías, cuando acabes prestarme tu libro? Aun no nos entregan los nuestros y...

-Claro.- interrumpi pasandole el libro.

-No, por favor primero realiza tu el trabajo, yo puedo esperar.

-Esta bien.- asegure. Había estudiado este tema en casa hace unos días así que realmente no necesitaba repasar para encontrar las respuestas.

Asintio tomando el libro.

-Soy Jasper.- se presento.

-Lo se, te escuche.- apunte lo obvio.- Soy Bella.

-Bella...- dejo inconclusa la frase esperando a que terminara yo.

-Bella a secas.- respondi levantandome de mi lugar para poder revisar mi trabajo ya terminado.

A la hora del almuerzo tome solo una manzana y me dirgi al patio trasero de la escuela donde solia sentarme sola, debajo de un arbol. Me coloque los audifonos y comi mi manzana mientras sacaba de mi mochila un libro que tome prestado en biblioteca de asesinos seriales y las motivaciones que los llevaban a matar.

Siempre me había resultado fasiscinante e interesante las mentes transtornadas y leía lo que podía sobre ellas, ya sean de psicopatas, sociopatas, asesinos, criminales, etc.

Jacob solia decir que no necesitaba leer esos libros, segun el era lo suficientemente agresiva y no necesitaba mas ideas.

Yo no era agresiva, solo me defendia cuando me provocaban, por lo demas solia ser alguien que trataba de pasar desapercibida.

Como el estupido chico de la mañana ¡Ja! ¿Yo pedirle disculpas? que se vaya al demonio.

Por tener los audifonos puestos y estar concentrada en la lectura no me di cuenta cuando sono el timbre para avisar que el descanso había terminado, así que me apresure y entre a lo que seria mi siguiente clase, Biologia, gracias a Dios el profesor Banner aun no llegaba pero la mayoria de los alumnos ya estaban en el aula.

Me di cuenta de que **_alguien_ **estaba sentado en **_mi_** banca.

Gemi internamente, no otra vez, el no.

Sin decir nada me acerque a **_mi_ **mesa y me sente en **_mi_ **asiento, el sueño aun me acompañaba y agregando el altercado de esta mañana estaba preparada para golpear a alguien.

Okey, a veces si era un poquito agresiva.

-Hola, mi nombre es Edward Cullen.- dijo el tipo. ¿Ahora se mostraba amable?

Antes de que yo pudiera decir algo el profesor entro pidiendo orden.

-Bien chicos traiganme su tarea.

Tome mi cuaderno y me acerque al escritorio cuando llego mi turno, el profesor tomo su tiempo checando que todo estuviera en orden y despues sonrio. Suspire aliviada.

-Muy buen trabajo Bella.- al menos había valido la pena la desvelada.

-Parece que me toco sentarme con una cerebrito.- dijo Edward cuando volvi a sentarme.- que suerte por mi ¿No lo crees, **_Bella_**?.

¿Que? Olviden lo que dije sobre lo de amable.

-Si estoy segura de que no estas acostumbrado a ver a alguien que trabaja.- replique mordaz.

-!Hey!- exclamo jessica llegando en ese momento, empeorando mi mal humor.

Digamos que ella, Lauren y Tanya no eran mis personas favoritas.

Me concentre en mi cuaderno, haciend garabatos mientras esperaba a que el profesor terminara de revisar.

-¿Por que no te sientas conmigo?- escuche que pregunto a Edward con un intento de voz sexy, a mi me parecio tan ridiculo que tuve que morderme la mejilla interna para evitar reirme en su cara, no es que otras veces no lo haya hecho.

-Por favor.- susurre, Edward me miro de reojo en señal de que había escuchado.

-No gracias, estoy bien aqui.- contesto el cobrizo guiñandole un ojo, causando que Jessica suspirara como tonta y se fuera a sentar a su lugar.- Creo que tu y yo nos divertiremos.- me dijo Edward.

-Vete a la mierda Cullen.- conteste causando que el sonriera burlon.

**.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Bien chicas, aqui el primer capitulo de esta nueva historia, se que es corto pero las que ya me han leido saben que los ire haciendo mas largo.  
**

**Espero y les haya gustado y ustedes me dicen si la sigo, esto solo fue el comienzo, veremos mucha accion por parte de nuestros protagonistas.  
**

**Como veran no quise hacer el tipico cliche de Bella maltratada y dejada en la escuela que todos la discriminan y Edward el principe azul que la salva.  
**

**Aqui nuestra Bella tendra su actitud y Edward sera un divertido, hijo de puta ok?  
**

**Dejen sus reviews  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**DenisseR_Cullen.  
**


	2. dedicate a comer

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer a excepción de algunos son míos.**

**La historia es mía.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Suspire mientras echaba mi mochila al hombro y sali por fin de la escuela.

Nunca se me había hecho tan largo un dia en la escuela, bueno nunca se me había hecho tan larga la clase de biologia.

Y todo por el nuevo, Cullen.

Me frote la cara, para despejarme un poco.

¿Que rayos, hacia pensando yo en el?

Si bien era cierto, era muy guapo, con sus ojos verdes esmeraldas my brillantes que en todo el tiempo relucian con humor y burla en el momento que estuvimos "hablando", su cabello broncineo y desordenado, de una forma sexy.

Pero ni todo eso le quitaba lo molesto y patan que era.

Revise la hora en mi celular, tenia tiempo suficiente para llegar a casa, preparar la comida e irme a trabajar.

Trabajaba, en un pequeño restaurante a las afueras de Forks, casi llegando a la Push, el dueño era Harry clearwater, una gran persona a quien le tenia mucho respeto y cariño, yo hacia de mesera y a veces ayudaba en la cocina.

Ademas de eso, algunos dias la hacia de niñera de los Miller.

Tenia que trabajar si quería algun dia irme a la universidad, era mas que obvio que ni Victoria ni James estaban dispuestos a poner un solo peso.

No los necesitaba, yo sola podria arreglarmelas.

Si, se que suena algo apresurado pensar en la universidad, cuando aun me falta todo un año para terminar el instituto, pero no estabamos hablando de solo una pequeña cantidad, al menos no para mi, se lo que cuesta ganar cada peso, ademas de que por eso me esforzaba tanto en mis calificaciones, para asi obtener algun tipo de beca.

La universidad era lo que por fin me liberaria de este pueblo.

-¡Bella!- escuche que grito alguien detras de mi.

Confundida me di media vuelta, no era algo de todos los dias que alguien me hablara, como lo dije anteriormente no era el tipo de persona sociable.

Jasper, si mal no recuerdo su nombre se dirigia hasta mi con una sonrisa amable, venia con una chica bajita, morena con el pelo revuelto, cada punta en direccion contraria a la otra, daba el aspecto de un duendecillo.

Por el rabillo del ojo, me fije que los alumnos que tambien iban de salida, miraban sorprendidos hacia nuestra direccion, al ver que los nuevos me hablaban.

Bueno yo tambien lo estaba.

Me removi incomoda en mi lugar esperando a que llegaran.

-Toma.- dijo el rubio entregandome mi libro de historia.- Te fuiste muy rápido y no tuve oportunidad de entregartelo, gracias.

-No hay de que.- respondi tomandolo, y guardandolo en mi bolso. En cuanto mi mano se vio libre, la pequeña chica que venia con el la tomo y la sacudio efusivamente.

-¡Hola! soy Alice, es un gusto conocerte Bella.

-Lo mismo digo.- murmure extrañada.

-¿Quieres que te llevemos hasta tu casa?- ofrecio amablemente Jasper al ver que me iba a ir a pie.

En serio, este chico no se parecia nada a su hermano, al menos no en el caracter.

-No, gracias.- decline la oferta incomoda.

-No es ningun problema para nosotros, Bella- agrego Alice sin perder su alegria.

-Esta bien, de verdad.- replique.- ahora, no es por ser descortes, pero tengo prisa.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos luego.- dijo Jasper.

-Eso tenlo por seguro.- Alice tenia una enorme sonrisa que me hacia preguntarme si no le dolia la mandibula.

Con un movimiento de cabeza me despedi de ellos y retome mi camino.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

-¡Hey, Bella!- saludo Seth, en cuanto me vio entrar a la cafeteria- restaurante, el era el hijo menor de los Clearwater y ayudaba como mesero en el "negocio familiar".

Era un gran chico, tenia catorce años, siempre lleno de humor y un tanto inocente, le gustaba juntarse con nostros en nuestro "grupo", y sentirse grande, aunque cuando el estaba cerca procurabamos limitarnos en nuestras actividades, no queriamos terminar siendo una mala influencia para el.

-¿Que hay de nuevo Seth?- pregunte.

-No mucho.- respondio encogiendose de hombros con una sonrisa.- Papa te necesita en la parrilla, hoy cocinaras.- informo, ensachando su sonrisa.

Rodee los ojos, segun ellos yo era la reina de la comida y la diosa de los postres.

Me puse mi mandil, gracias a Dios, no teniamos que usar ningun uniforme, solo el mandil y cuando cocinaba la redecilla para el cabello que era obligatoria.

Ya casi eran las ocho de la noche lo que significaba que mi turno estaba por terminar, a lo que estaba sumamente agradecida, si bien no había ido mucha gente el cansancio por no dormir bien me estaba matando.

Sali de la cocina para entregar un platillo, Harry se había ido a ocupar la caja registradora pues Leah, su otra hija y la que se supone que tendria que estar realizando ese trabajo, no había asistido.

Me fije que Seth estaba ocupado limpiando otra mesa, no quise molestarlo asi que lleve yo misma el pedido.

Grave error.

Al acercarme a la dichosa mesa, me di cuenta que esta era ocupada por nada menos que Edward Cullen quien al principio tambien se mostro sorprendido, para despues sonreir burlonamente.

-Hola Bella.

-Aqui esta su pedido.- respondi ignorando su saludo.-¿Algo mas?

-Por el momente no, pero ¿Por que no me haces compañia unos momentos?- ofrecio.

Bufe.

-Por si no te has dado cuenta Cullen, estoy trabajando asi que, dedicate a comer.

Entre nuevamente a la cocina, para terminar de limpiar y poder retrirarme a la "casa".

-Oye Bella- dijo Seth entrado a la cocina.- Jacob me pregunta, si vendras esta noche a su casa, se juntara la pandilla.

-¿Esta el aqui?- pregunte extrañada, lo hubiera notado enseguida, pues no era facil ignorar la presencia de Jacob, primero por su tamaño, y segundo por su personalidad, siempre haciendo reir a los demas.

Seth nego y me enseño su celular.

-Lo siento, dile que no podre hoy.- conteste a la vez que me quitaba el mandil y la redecilla.- Estoy muerta, pero dile que mañana me pasare por su casa para arreglar mi moto, que ni se le ocurra empezar sin mi.

El chico asintio y abandono la cocina, yo segui su ejemplo.

La fria brisa me golpeo en el rostro en cuanto puso un pie fuera del establecimiento, había refrescado considerablemente, por lo que ajuste mas mi chaqueta.

-¿Te iras sola?- la voz de Edward consiguio sobresaltarme.

-Eso no te importa.- respondi, cuando pude sentir nuevamente a mi corazon latir.

-Esta oscuro y es tarde, ademas hace frio- refuto, lo mire enarcando una ceja.-Tu sabes... puedo llevarte.

Negue con la cabeza.

-No, gracias.

Mi respuesta hizo bufar a Edward.

-¿Podrías dejar de actuar tan cabezota y solo aceptar?- pregunto.

-¿Ahora me llamas cabezota?- inquiri de vuelta indignada.

-No tengo tiempo para esto.- murmuro a la vez que me tomaba por un brazo y me arrastraba hasta donde estaba su estupido flamente Volvo.

_**El coche no tiene la culpa de nada.**_

Bueno, el estupido me arrastro hasta donde estaba su flamante Volvo.

_**Mucho mejor.**_

-¡Oye! ¡Pero quien te has creido!.- exclame enojada cuando logro meterme al coche de un empujon y cerro la puerta.

-A pesar de todo sooy un caballero y no podia dejar que te fueras sola.- respondio en cuanto se ubico en el asiento conductor.

Solte un resoplido

-¡JA! perdona que discuta eso.

Despues de estar unos minutos en silencio, me rendi, no estaba de humor para aguantar esto y mientras mas rápido llegara a la casa, mas pronto podria deshacerme de el, por lo que le di la dirección.

-Bueno, creo que...¿Gracias?- murmure cuando estuvimos estacionados.

Edward solto una risita.

-De nada.

Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta del auto para salir, cuando me percate de un pequeño detalle que me dej congelada en mi sitio.

El auto de James estaba estacionado en la cochera.

James había regresado de su viaje de "negocios" como el lo llamaba.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Edward con el ceño fruncido al notar mi estado.

-Ehh... si yo... digo, estoy bien.- abri la puerta con la mano temblandome ligermente y sali del auto.

Edward me miro extrañado, era obvio que hasta para una persona que apenas y acababa de conocer se diera cuenta de mi habilidad nula para mentir.

-Solo largate Cullen.- volvi a mi tono "normal-cortante-sarcastico" para convencerlo de que nada andaba fuera de lo normal.

Parece que se lo trago, pues solo murmuro algo intangible, lo cual estoy mas que seguro que era alguna burla y arranco el auto.

Respire profundo, despues de todo esto era algo a lo que ya deberia estar acostumbrada.

_**Una persona nunca se acostumbra a las cosas desagradables y dolorosas.**_

**.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Bueno chicas, aqui el capitulo, se que tal ves suene algo confuso todo el rollo pero sigan leyendo todo tiene un porque ok?  
**

**Una disculpa, por no haber podido actualizar mas pronto pero he andado con algunos problemas, pero aqui esta.  
**

**Los dias de atualizacion para este Fic seran todos los jueves.**

**Gracias por leerme y sigan.  
**

**¿Reviews?  
**

**DenisseR_Cullen  
**


	3. tutores del infierno

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer a excepción de algunos son míos.**

**La historia es mía.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Despues de unos minutos mas de vacilacion, respire profundo y decidi entrar.

La sala estaba aparentemente desierta, pero podia escuchar las risitas tontas, tando de James como de Victoria.

Practicamente entre de puntillas para dirigirme hacia mi habitacion y evitar hacer el mas minimo ruido.

No funciono.

James salio de la cocina, con Victoria pisandole los talones, me miro con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Pensabas ir a algun lado _**Isabella**_?

-Yo... no...- tartamudee nerviosa.

-¿Ves como ni una frase completa puedes pronunciar?- inquirio- Eres tan estupida.

Agache la mirada para evitar contestarle, no debia, no debia.

Oh, pero realmente cuanto queria, aunque fuera tan solo una vez.

-Vete a preparar algo de comer Isabella.- ordeno Victoria secamente.

Asenti y me dirigi a la cocina, el descanso tenia que esperar.

Victoria y James eran por decirlo mis tutores. Segun ellos, mis padres no me habían querido al nacer, por lo que me abandonaron en la calle, ellos "como buenas personas" sintieron lastima de mi y decidieron acogerme **_amablemente_ **en su casa.

Aunque yo facilmente podria describir mi estadía aqui como un sinonimo del infierno, tenia que obedecerlos, porque gracias a ellos tenia al menos un lugar para donde dormir y me permitian estudiar.

Por eso no podia esperar mas hasta que llegara el tan anisiado y esperado dia en que me fuera a la universidad, escogeria de ser posible la mas lejos de aqui, queria interponer tanta distancia como me fuera posible de ellos.

Lo unico que en verdad lamentaba era dejar aqui a mis amigos de la Push.

Agradeci que James viniera tan agotado de su viaje, que solo se limito a decirme unos cuantos insultos mas y dejarme marchar hacia mi habitacion.

Tome mi celular y le mande un mensaje a Jacob, no importaba que tan tarde fuera, yo sabia que a el no le molestaria, al contrario lo haria si no le avisaba.

_**Hey Jake, creo que lo de la moto**_

_**tendra que esperar un poco mas  
**_

_**James volvio.  
**_

_**B  
**_

No pasaron mas de cinco minutos antes de que mi celular vibrara.

_**¿Estas bien?**_

_**J  
**_

Sonreí al leer el mensaje.

Jacob era mi mejor amigo desde los diez años, era para mi mi hermano y aunque fueramos de la misma edad, lo consideraba como el mayor, no solo por su complexion pues Jacob en realidad era un chico grande, de al menos unos 1.80 de estatura y eso sin contar su muy bien trabajados musculos.

Yo en cambio media 1.66, flacucha y sosa.

Siempre habia sido muy sobreprotector conmigo, y mas cuando se trataba de Victoria y James.

**_Lo estoy, no empieces con _**

**_la moto sin mi.  
_**

**_B  
_**

Me acomode en la cama y me prepare para la llegada de morfeo, que no se hizo del rogar y enseguida me quede dormida.

Y por raro que parezca lo ultimo que pense antes de dormirme fue en los verdes ojos de Edward y su flamante volvo.

.

.

.

Desperte temprano esa mañana, y despues de mi usual rutina matutina que consistia en bañarme, cambiarme y peinarme, todo esto evitando a Victoria y a James, en la mayor medida posible y sali de la casa rumbo a la escuela.

Había tomado una desicion, que yo pensaba que era la correcta.

Trataria de evitar a los Cullen.

No podia dejar que llegaran unos nuevos al pueblo y me quisieran hablar asi como si nada, y mucho menos que Edward -aunque ayer me haya traiado "amablemente" hasta mi casa- me molestara, yo decidi alejar a todos en la escuela por descicion propia, eso y que con la constante presencia de Victoria y James no se podria, pues practicamente me tenian amenazada.

No podia dejar nadie supiera el clase de trato que tenia en **_la_**casa, no es que estuviera protegiendo a nadie, solo no queria y ya, yo me las podia arreglar, ademas estaban los chicos de la Push que no me dejaban sola, asi que no necesitaba de nadie mas.

Y tenia que admitirme a mi misma, que Edward con tan solo un dia de conocerlo ya me estaba afectando de una manera que ni yo me podia explicar.

¿En serio, soñar con él?

Podia entender todavia lo del coche, a mi me encantaban y no era la primera ves que soñaba con uno, siempre me imaginaba a un lamborghini o un Aston martin, grancabrio sport, el jaguar concept y la lista podia seguir y seguir.

Pero era la primera ves que soñaba con un chico y eso no estaba bien.

Llegue como siempre temprano a la escuela y me fui a unas mesitas que se usaban para almorzar afuera cuando raramente el sol decidia asomarse, saque mis cuadernos pues ayer con lo cansada que estaba y la llegada de James no había podido realizar la tarea de Biologia que el señor Banner nos había encargado, gracias a dios estaba sencilla por lo que no me tardaria mas de unos minutos en realizarla.

Esstaba por acabar los ultimos ejercicios cuando una voz me sobresalto.

-Hola bella.- dijo Edward sentandose junto a mi.

Puse una mueca de fastidio.

-¿Que quieres Cullen?

-Esas no son formas de tratar a la gente.- reclamo burlon.

Rodee los ojos, esto no estaba ayudando en mi plan de evitarlo.

Termine de contestar la ultima pregunta y empeze a guardar mis cosas, Edward a mi lado se puso de pie.

-Algun dia tendras que decirme tu apellido, no se me hace justo que tu me llames a mi por el, cuando yo ni siquiera se el tuyo.- me tense inmediatamente.

-El como me llame o apellide es una cosa que a ti no te importa.- conteste entre dientes.

Edward se encogio de hombros ajeno a mi enojo.

-Ya lo averiguare.- contesto simplemente.

-Eres increible.- susurre ironcamente.

-Lo se cariño.- y su sonrisa torcida aparecio.

-Solo alejate quieres.- pedi cansada.

-No veo el porque tengo que hacerlo, estoy en las mesas de la escuela, todo mundo puede venir aqui cuando se le plazca.

Irritada termine de tomar mis cosas y me colgue la mochila al hombro para empezar a caminar, cuando note que cierto chico cobrizo venia detras de mi.

-¿Que?- pregunto inocentemente, lo mire encarcando una ceja.- No te estoy siguiendo, sucede que vamos por el mismo camino.

Bufe.

Si supiera cuantas ganas tenia en este mismo instante de presentarle mi puño a su cara, no creo que le quedaran muchas ganas de tomar el mismo camino que yo.

-¿A, si? ¿Y hacia donde se supone que te diriges?- desafie cruzandome de brazos.

- A la clase de arte, aula 105 edificio A .- respondio leyendo un papel, que supuse seria su horario.

-¿En serio?.- pregunte incredula, no podia creer que tan mala suerte tuviera, no bueno en realidad si lo creia, digamos que yo y la buena suerte estamos peliados.

De verdad que esto no ayudaba en nada a mi proposito de evitarlo.

..

Como todos los dias a la hora del almuerzo, me dirigi a mi arbol en el patio trasero, con mi manzana y audifonos, en esta ocasión habia dejado el libro en casa y traido mi libreta donde solia realizar dibujos.

Dibujar me ayudaba a relajarme, y era lo que casi siempre solía hacer cuando James estaba en casa.

Mi celular empezo a vibrar, pues lo tenia en modo silencio para las clases, lo tome y vi que tenia un mensaje de Jacob.

_**¿Quieres venir a mi casa **_

_**despues de clases?  
**_

_**Tu moto, una pizza y refrescos te estaran esperando.  
**_

_**J.  
**_

****Sonrei inevitablemente por su intento de distraerme, Jacob casi me arrastraba hasta su casa para evitar pasar el menos tiempo posible en la de **_mis_ tutores**.

Aunque realmente ni batallaba, yo con gusto me iba con el, esa era una casa que si podia llamar hogar, y mas aun con Billy, el padre de Jake y como mi padre tambien, que siempre nos contaba historias antiguas de la Push, y al igual que mi mejor amigo insitia en que pasara el dia ahi.

**_Sabes que no le puedo decir_**

**_que no a pizza gratis.  
_**

**_Muero por tener nuevamente a mis bebes.  
_**

**_Nos vemos despues de clases.  
_**

**_B  
_**

**__**Sabia que el entenderia perfectamente cuando hablaba en plural, pues mi moto no era mi mas valioso tesoro en el garaje de Jacob.

**_Pasare por ti._**

**_J  
_**

**__**Bueno al menos tenia asegurada una tarde de diversion, por hoy.

O eso planeaba yo.

**.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Bueno chicas aqui esta el tercer capitulo de esta historia, y como algunas adivinaron la vida de Bella no es color de rosa.  
**

**Pero lo bueno es que no se deja vencer.  
**

**Esta Bella, bueno el personaje lo quise hacer mas a mi actitud, muchas de las acciones o gustos que ella tenga es por que son mios, como por ejemplo la musica, el gusto por los autos, la lectura de mentes transtornadas, dibujar, y muchas cosas mas que se iran desarrollando.  
**

**Ah, y sobre todo el caracter.  
**

**Me gustaria saber que tal les parecio.  
**

**Nos vemos el otro jueves ¡Saludos, abrazos y besos para todas!  
**

**¿Reviews?  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**DenisseR_Cullen.  
**


	4. tutorias y Godzilla

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer a excepción de algunos son míos.**

**La historia es mía.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Edward POV.**

-Bien chicos, puden retirarse.- dijo el profesor Vernon segundos antes de que sonara el timbre que anunciaba la hora del almuerzo.

Tome mis cosas con calma, esperando a que la bola de estudiantes hambrientos terminaran de masacrarse para ver quien salia primero del salon, cuando una mano capturo mi brazo.

-Hola Edward.- saludo una chica alta, rubia y ojos azules, con mucho maquillaje y un perfume demasiado fuerte y dulzon para mi gusto, aunque era atractiva no podia negarlo.

-Hola...

-Tanya, Tanya Denali.- completo ella por mi.- Queria darte la bienvenida a la escuela, ayer no pude porque tenia practica de porristas.

-¿Porristas?- pregunte con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa torcida.

Ella asintio muy orgullosa de si misma.

-Asi es, soy la capitana del equipo de porristas.- hizo una pausa mientras cariciaba mi brazo con su dedo indice.- ¿Quieres sentarte en nuestra mesa? Tu sabes, donde estan los chicos guapos y populares, la mesa en la que todos quieren sentarse.- agrego un un guiño.

Amablemente me deshice de su agarre.

-Tal ves otro dia, hoy me sentare con mis hermanos.- la chica hizo un puchero tan exagerado que tuve que morderme el labio para no reirme.- Pero porque no me das tu numero.- sugeri, no queria quedar mal, siempre podia necesitarlo cuando estuviera aburrido.

-Claro, siempre estare disponible para ti.- dijo como si me leyera la mente.

Sonreí complacido, despues de todo soy un hombre, algo de distraccion en este aburrido pueblo no me vendria mal.

Entre a la cafeteria y despues de tomar un bandeja y servirme de lo que pretendian hacer pasar como comida de la cafeteria me dirigi a la mesa donde ya se encontraban los chicos, no pude evitar que mi mirada se paseara por el lugar en busca de aquella castaña, tan peculiar.

_**Bella...**_

Pero por mas que agudaba la vista no podia localizarla en ninguna mesa, asi como tampoco la había encontrado ayer.

-¿Buscas a alguien hermanito?- la voz atronadora y ronca de Emmett me hizo interrumpir mi busqueda.

Negue con la cabeza.

-A mi me parecia que si.- agrego Alice.

Rodee los ojos.

-No busco a nadie, ni siquiera conozco a nadie.- menti.

Gracias a dios todos decidieron olvidar el tema y se concentraron en otras cosas, la hora del almuerzo paso rapidamente, asi que me dirigi al la clase de biologia donde tenia un asunto pendiente con el profesor Banner.

Me había tenido que tragar mi orgullo y pedirle de favor que me asignara un tutor para su materia porque sinceramente no entendia ni mierdas de Biologia, a mi que me interesaba si la celula tenia citoplasma o cloropastos o como sea.

Pero mis muy cariñosos padres -notese el sarasmo- me habían puesto una advertencia sobre si volvia a reprobar esa materia, si, la había reprobado en la otra escuela asi que, no es como si me quedara de otra, era eso o le decia adios a mi amado volvo.

Bella llego momentos antes de que el profesor Banner hiciera su aparición, y se sento a mi lado, en su-nuestra banca.

Se acomodo de forma que practicamente me daba la espalda y dejo caer su cabello formando una cortina entre nosotros.

Frunci el ceño ¿Y ese cambio a que se venia?

Si bien disfrutaba de molestarla, pues se veia sumamente graciosa cuando sus mejillas enrojecian y su frente se llenaba de arrugas, en el fondo sabia que ella tambien le divertia un poco el asunto.

¿O, no?

La clase llego a su fin y el profesor me hizo una seña para que ma acercara hasta su escritorio.

-Bien, creo que tengo a la persona perfecta para tu tutor.- dijo el señor Banner, paseo su mirada por el salon hasta que localizo supongo a la persona que buscaba.- Bella... ¿Puedes acercarte unos minutos?

Enarque una ceja adivinando inmediatamente para que la queria.

Bella nos observo cautelosamente desde su-nuestra mesa, y se acerco con pasos vacilantes, me miro por unos segundos para luego desviar su atencion al profesor.

-¿Si?.- pregunto educadamente.

¿Por que no se podía comportar conmigo de esa forma?

Ok, admito que la cague en el primer instante en que nos "vimos" actuando como un completo imbecil, sabiendo de antemano que yo tambien iba distraido y no era del todo su culpa al chocar y despues haciendola irritar.

-Bella, necesitamos que nos hagas un favor.- pidio el profesor, ante la cara de confusión de la chica procedio a explicarle.- Edward anda algo bajo en la materia de Biologia, y ya que tu tienes excelentes calificaciones, queriamos ver si lo puedes ayudar con unas tutorias.

La cara de Bella era un poema, realmente parecia sockeada por la petición del profesor.

-¡Mierda, esto no ayuda al plan!- susurro bajito **_¿Plan? ¿Que plan?_**- Pero profesor... ¿Por que no se lo pide a alguien mas? Esta Angela Webber, Ben chenney, y...

-Bella, ambos sabemos que del salon tu eres la persona con las mejores notas.- interrumpio el maestro, le hizo unas cuantas señas a Bella y se la llevo a la otrapunta del salon para hablar en privado.

Desde mi sitio pude ver como fruncia el ceño, despues abria los ojos impresionada para luego dar paso al sonrojo, unos cuantos minutos despues se acercaron nuevamente hasta mi lugar, donde me encontrba confundido y susmente curioso.

-De acuerdo Edward.- dijo Bella con un suspiro resignado.- Sere tu tutora, pero al primer problema que me causes, tendras que buscarte a alguien mas.

Con esto Bella abandono el salon, dejandome una extraña sensacion.

Esta chica si que era rara.

...

-¿Donde demonios había una tienda de electrodomesticos?- me pregunte en voz alta por enesima ves.

Llevaba al menos media hora buscando una tienda donde pudieran vender licuadoras aqui en este pueblito, pues a Esme, mi madre, se le había estropeado la suya con la mudanza y segun ella era "indispensable", por lo que tuvo la brillante idea de mandarme a mi a buscar una.

Estaba a punto de dar vuelta en una avenida, cuando una chica castaña que caminaba por ahi llamo mi atencion.

**_¿Seria...?_**

Si, era Bella.

Sin saber muy bien el motivo estacione el Volvo y baje de el, me acerque lentamente hasta donde estaba ella, que parecia estar buscando algo, pues miraba a todas direcciones y parecia un poco desesperada.

-¿Que haces aqui?- pregunto en cuanto me vio.

Me encogi de hombros.

-¿Buscas algo?- decidi por preguntar en ves de responder, porque ciertamente ni yo sabia que hacia aqui.

-A Godzilla.- murmuro sin mirarme.

**_¿Escuche bien? ¿Ella dijo godzilla? ¿Godzilla?_**

Estaba a punto de preguntarle si era una joda o recomendarle un psiquiatra cuando la voz de una ancianita me interrumpio.

-¿Te pasa algo, querida?

-No encuentro a Godzilla.- volvio a responder.

-¿Oh, en serio?- pregunto la ancianita con pena, si yo tambien sentia pena hacia Bella, tan joven y con problemas mentales.- Yo lo vi hace unas horas, debe andar por aqui cerca.

Ok, eso me descoloco.

¿Había algo malo en el agua de Forks? Era eso o la viejita solo le esta siguiendo el cuento.

Despues de que la señora se fue, me acerque aun mas a Bella para preguntarle que demonios se traia, cuando algo me golpeo en pecho tan fuerte que cai en el piso con ese "algo" aun encima de mi.

Mire hacia arriba, tratando de recuperar el aire para encontrarme con una enorme bestia peluda que me enseñaba los colimillos.

¿Que...?

-¡Godzilla! ¡Godzilla, ven aca!- escuche que a lo lejos gritaba Bella, yo estaba demasiado asustado como para moverme.

De pronto volvi a ver el cielo y me fui librado del peso de semejante mounstruo.

-¿Estas bien, Edward? ¿Me escuchas?- pregunto Bella preocupada a mi lado.

-Joder.- gemi con el poco o nulo aire que tenia.

Mire hacia el culpable para encontrarme con un enorme perro, color gris oscuro y que sorprendentemente Bella al verse tan pequeña y fragil podia controlar.

-Creo que tu bestia me rompio al menos dos costillas ¿Cuanto pesa? ¿Ochocientos kilos?

-No seas exagerado, y Godzilla no es una bestia es un Matin Napolitano que solo pesa ochenta y tres kilos.

-¿Solo eso? es un alivio de verdad.- conteste con todo el sarcasmo que podia mientras trataba de incorporarme, Bella me tendio una mano para ayudarme, la acepte, mi cuerpo no estaba en condiciones de hacerle caso a mi orgullo.

-Seguramente penso que me querias atacar y trato de defenderme.- justifico acariciando la cabeza del peludo mounstro.- A Godzilla no le gustan los extraños y a todo esto ¿Que haces aqui?

-Estoy buscando una tienda de electrodomesticos, pero llevo dando por media hora vueltas y no encuentro ninguna.

-Y no la encontraras, tendras que ir a Port Angeles, esta a media hora en coche, en el centro comercial hay varios departamentos de electrodomesticos.

Me rasque la cabeza mientras pensaba en las posibilidades, podria regresarme a casa y decirle a Esme simplemente que no encontre ninguna tienda en donde vendieran su preciada licuadora y tener que aguantarla hasta que consiguiera una, o podria realizar ese aburrido viaje de media hora hasta Port Angeles.

Sonreí cuando una mejor idea se me cruzo por la cabeza.

-De acuerdo, entonces tendras que acompañarme para indicarme donde esta.- dije, Bella abrio los ojos sorprendida yestaba a punto de protestar cuando la interrumpi.- Me lo debes, tu bestia me arrollo, si yo quisiera pudiera denunciarte y hacer que mandaran a esa enorme cosa que intenta pasar por un canino, a la perrera.

Fruncio el ceño molesta, pero despues suspiro resignada.

-En primera tu amenaza no me asusta en lo mas minimo, todos aqui conocen a Godzilla y saben que es un buen perro, si ataca a alguien es en defensa propia o en su defecto en mi defensa, y en segunda, ire contigo pero solo porque me siento culpable.

-De acuerdo.- conteste indiferente, aunque muy en el fondo pero muy en el fondo le daba gracias al perro, claro que eso era algo que no admitiria en voz alta.

El viaje con Bella seria interesante.

.

.

.

.

**Bueno chicas este es el capitulo por hoy :D**

**¿Que creen que les pase en el "viaje"? ****¿Se mataran mutuamente?**

**¿Que les parecio?**

**Dejen sus reviews, eso me pondria muy contenta y sin duda tendria mucha inspiracion para el siguiente capi jaja**

**Nos vemos el otro jueves, besos.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DenisseR_Cullen.**


	5. centro comercial

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer a excepción de algunos son míos.**

**La historia es mía.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bella POV**

****Despues de dejar a Godzilla en casa partimos rumbo hacia el centro de Port Angeles.

Me sentia un tanto incomoda llendo en el auto de un chico que literalmente pues no conocia, no poruqe resultara un asesino ni un violador o algo por el estilo, si este tipo se veia que era un completo inutil y yo no era una doncella indefensa.

Mis ojos vagaron libres por el auto, a pesar de haber estado anteriormente en el auto era de noche en esa ocasion y estaba lo suficientemente malhumorada como para apreciarlo.

Era nuevo, eso saltaba a simple vista, incluso un se podia oler el cuero nuevo, el tablero era moderno y segun mire el kilometraje de reojo no estaba tan recorrido.

-Lindo auto.-murmure.

-Gracias.- respondio sorprendido.- No sabia que por tu boca podian salir cumplidos.- agrego burlon.

Rodee los ojos.

-Que piense que eres un idiota no significa que no sepa apreciar un buen automovil.- respondi encogiendome de hombros.

-Ya decia yo.- respondio ironico.

Despues de otro momento de un espeso silencio Edward concto su mp3 al estereo del carro.

Sonreí inmediatamente al reconocer la canción.

-**_I am a moth, Who justs wants to share your light... _**- cante en voz bajita.

-¿Conoces a Radiohead?- la voz incredula de Edward hizo que volteara.

-Por supuesto.- respondi ofendida.

-Lo siento, es solo que no mucha gente los conoce.

Suspire mientras me recargaba mejor en el asiento. La musica siempre era un tema agradable y facil de manejar, y mejor aun cuando el otro compartia tus mismos gustos de musica, que pareciaser este el caso.

-Lo se, es una lastima.

-¿Y que tal esta? ¿Te la sabes?- pregunto cambiando de cancion.

_**Where do we go from here **_

_**the words are comming out all weird **_

_**where are you now when i need you**_

_**alone on an airplanefalling a**_

_**sleep beside my window pain**_

_**my blood will...**_

_****_-The bends.- respondi sin dudar, Edward sonrio.

El resto del camino nos la pasamos de igual forma, Edward me retaba a adivinar el nombre de alguna cancion y de Radiohead nos pasamos a los Beatles, pink floyd, the rolling stones, kings of the leon, blue octuber y mas.

Debia reconocer tambien que aparte de tener un muy buen vehiculo tenia un excelente gusto por la musica, y en menos de lo que pense ya estabamos en el centro comercial de Port Angeles.

-Bien, entonces elige cual.- dijo en cuanto entramos a la tienda de electrodomesticos.

-¿Perdon?

-Si, tu eres mujer.- respondio haciendo un gesto con la mano.

-Oh, gracias por notarlo.- conteste sarcasticamente causando que rodara los ojos.

-Sabes lo que quiero decir.- lo mire alzando una ceja.- eres mujer, ustedes saben de eso, que se yo.

Okey, sabia que el encanto no podia durar mucho.

-Preguntale a alguien que trabaje aqui.- dije entre dientes.

Pasamos mas de media hora en la tienda pues Edward no se decidia cual comprar si la roja o la azul, pues no sabia cual era mas bonita, vaya genio.

-Disculpe señorita.- dijo una señora de algunos treinta años de edad mientras caminaba con Edward ya para irnos.

-¿Si?.- pregunte deteniendome y Edward me imito a mi lado.

-Me preguntaba si me haria el favor de tomarnos una foto a mi y a mi hijo en esa fuente.

Asenti y segui a la señor hasta la fuente donde habia un niño, enseguida me percate que tenia sindorme de Dawn.

-¡No! ¡Yo no quiero tomarme foto!- grito el niño.

-¿Pero porque cielo?- pregunto la madre preocupada acariciando la cabeza del niño.

-Esas niñas me dijeron feo, yo no quiero porque soy feo.- mi mirada se dirigio inmediatamente hacia donde el pequeño estaba apuntando.

Bueno de niñas no tenian nada, eran tres chicas que rondarian entre los quince y diecisiete años, las tipicas hijitas de papi, mimadas y huecas, me recordaban mucho a Tanya y su grupito de zorras. Negue con la cabeza disgustada y me acerque al niño poniendome en cuclillas para estar a su nivel.

-Hola.- salude con una sonrisa, el pequeño me observo con curiosidad detras de su madre.- Soy Bella ¿Y sabes que? yo quiero una foto contigo.

-No porque estoy feo.- respondio tapandose el rostro con ambas manos.

Negue con la cabeza a la ves que con cuidado le retiraba las manos.

-¿Pero que dices?- pregunte en un tono sorprendido- Si yo pienso que eres muy guapo, de verdad me harias un gran honor dejandome tomar una foto contigo, no todos los dias me topo a un chico tan lindo como tu.

El niño a apenado sonrio, no pude evitar devolversela, de verdad era adorable.

-Me llamo Mario.

-¿Bien _Mario _que dices de esa foto?

El niño asintio y la madre tomo la fotografia de mi dandole un beso en la mejilla a mario.

Nos despedimos despues de que la señora me agradecio muchas veces, pero para mi realmente no habia sido ningun problema.

Me reuni nuevamente con Edward que se habia mantenido unos pasos mas alejados de la escena y me observo con una mirada que no supe distinguir.

-¿Que?- pregunte incomoda.

Edward sacudio la cabeza como regresando de sus pensamientos.

-Eso fue... muy noble.- contesto mientras saliamos de centro comercial.

Me encogi de hombros.

-No hice nada que alguien mas no hubiera hecho.

-Bueno al parecer esas chicas no opinan lo mismo.- dijo recordando a las tipas que ofendieron a Mario.

-Bueno me referia a "alguien" con cerebro.- Edward río estando de acuerdo.

Estabamos a mediacion de camino cuando mi celular sono, mire la pantalla reconociendo el numero de Jacob.

-**_¿_**_**Se puede saber donde estas?  
**_

Oh, Santisima, Mierda

-Lo siento, lo siento.

_**-Se supone que ibas a buscar a Godzilla y ya no volvistes.**_

_****_-De verdad, Jacob es solo que no encontraba a Godzilla y...

_**-Tranquila, Bells.- dijo con una rista detendiedo mi paranoia.- solo me preocupe.**_

_****_-Yo...- no podia decirle que me había ido con un chico al cual apenas y conocia, se pondria como loco, a veces mi buen amigo se pasaba un poco de sobreprotector.- solo necesitaba estar un poco sola.

Jacob no protesto pues entendia que a veces me entraban momentos depresivos donde preferia estar sola, si estoy loca y que, pero a veces la soledad era mejor compañia que nada, nadie deberia lidiar con problemas que no son de ellos.

-¿Era tu novio?- pregunto Edward despues de que corte.

-¿Huh? ¿Jacob? No, no, es solo mi amigo.- Edward asintio.

Mire el reloj de mi celular y mis ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa.

-Por favor Edward, acelera.- suplique, en estos momentos no me importaba verme patetica.

-¿Porque?.- inquirio sorprendido

-Solo acelera, por favor.- necesitaba llegar a casa antes de que Victoria llegara con James de la dichosa comida que tuvieron, sabia que si no me encontraban en casa las consecuencias serian feas.- Por favor.

Edward debio haber visto mi desesperacion, por lo que sin decir nada apreto el acelerador y llegamos rapidamente a casa, respire aliviada al ver que no estaba el auto de James, pero sabia que no tardarian.

-Esto...- me gire para ver a Edward mientras me quitaba el cinturon y abria la puerta.- yo... gracias por ayudarme con lo de la licuadora y eso.

-No las des, te lo devia por la tacleada de Godzilla.- sonrei ante el recuerdo, en verdad había sido gracioso ver como mi enorme perro derribaba a Edward Cullen.

-Si, si.- dijo molesto al escuchar como me reía.-nos vemos mañana en la escuela.

Asenti y con un gesto de cabeza me despedi de él.

.

.

.

**Hey chicas! aqui esta el nuevo capitulo.**

**Una disculpa por no subir antes de verdad, pero esque mi compu murio y bueno ahora estoy usando la de mi hermana, pero vean lo hice mas largo :D  
**

**Oigan chicas, estoy algo triste, creo que el fic no esta gustando pues casi no me dejaron reviews.  
**

**¿Debo cambiar algo? si no pues para eliminarlo e intentar con otro.  
**

**Dejen sus opiniones ok?  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**DenisseR_Cullen.  
**


	6. eres un idiota

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer a excepción de algunos son míos.**

**La historia es mía.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Bella POV.  
**

-Vaya Bella, esto es increible.- jadeo el Sr Johnson maestro de la clase de Arte.

Mis mejillas se pusieron rojas ante el comentario del maestro. Nos había encargado hacer algo que nos definiera a nosotros mismos, o lo que nos identificaba y yo había elegido hacer un dibujo de un carro encima de un libro y detras de este un signo de musica el de clave de sol.

La idea de dibujar a un ave encerrada en una jaula cruzo varias veces por mi cabeza, pero la deseche.

-Gracias.

-No tienes que agradecer es la verdad.- me corto sin mirarme su vista seguia anclada en la simple hoja que aun sostenia en sus manos.- Y mas porque todo lo hiciste a lapiz, hiciste un buen trabajo con el sombreado, y con la escala del gris y negro.

-Yo bueno hmm...- farfulle incomoda. ¿Que se suponia que tenia que contestar?

-Puedes irte a almorzar, yo me quedare con esto si no te importa.- Asenti y sali rápidamente del salon.

Me dirigi a mi arbol de siempre, recostandome contra el tronco, hacia frio y el viento frio golpeaba mi rostro haciendolo sentir entumido, pero ni aun asi me iba regresar al edificio, estos eran minutos de paz que me permitia tener.

O bueno me permitia.

Lo oí antes de verlo, me gire para encontrarme a Edward Cullen apoyado contra el tronco del arbol viendome, con su famosa sonrisa torcida.

Se sento a mi lado, bajo mi atenta mirada.

¿Que rayos hacia el aqui?

-¿Que clase de almuerzo es ese?.- apunto a mi manzana completamente intacta.

-¿Quien eres, mi madre?-pregunte dejando fluir en mi tono de voz toda la ironia que pude.

-Toma.- dijo pasandome una rebanada de pizza y una botella de refresco que hasta ahora no había notado que traía.

Lo mire sin hacer nada y el me devolvio la mirada negandose a bajar los brazos, al final temirne suspirando y tomando la comida que me ofrecia, pero a cambio yo le di mi manzana que acepto mas que gustoso.

No era mucho pero no iba a aceptar comida gratis sin darle algo a cambio.

-¿Que haces aqui, Edward?.- pregunte dandole un sorbo a mi refresco.

-Estaba aburrido.- contesto encogiendose de hombros.

-¿Y que, soy tu payaso para entretenerte?

-No, solo eres la unica persona con la que se puede hablar.

Trate de mostrarme indiferente y hacer lo posible para que mis mejillas no se colorearan.

-No acordamos cuando iban a hacer las tutorias.- comento casualmente.

Lo pense por unos momentos.

-Bueno, no tengo mucho tiempo libre.- admiti.- los miercoles, jueves y viernes trabajo en la cafeteria de 4:00 a 8:00 pm, los sabados la hago de niñera y los martes... no puedo estoy... ocupada.

-Chica ocupada ¿eh?.- dijo Edward frunciendo el ceño.- solo nos quedan los lunes y domingos, pudieramos repasar algo antes de que vayas a la cafeteria.

Asenti estando de acuerdo.

-Bueno... hoy es jueves.- titubeo.- puedo ir a tu casa y...

-¡No!.- grite mas fuerte de lo que tenia planeado, mi rostro se sonrojo al ver su exprecion de asombro.- Yo hmm.. no, en mi casa no, sera en la tuya.

No podia permitirle la entrada a mi casa por obvias razones, no se de lo que seria capaz James si lo encuentra en ella y de verdad que no tengo ganas de descubrirlo.

-De acuerdo.- respondio Edward cautelosamente.- Entonces esperame a la salida para asi poder irnos junto.

-No.- corte de inmediato, si iba a la casa de los Cullen me aseguraria de tener forma de regresarme cuando quisiera.

-Pero, sera mas facil. Ademas queda muy lejos como para que vayas a pie.- refuto

-No te preocupes, no ire a pie.- diciendo esto me levante, no le daria tiempo a convencerme.

...

Había llamado a Jacob para que a la hora de salida me trajera mi moto, gracias a mi salida con Edward, Jake había tenido que terminar de repararla el solo. No es que fuera una tarea dificil para el, era un excelente mecanico, pero me encantaba ayudar a reparar los autos y las motos, ese era uno de nuestros pasatiempos favoritos.

Esa era en parte un motivo por el cual estaba ocupada los martes.

El ruido de un motor me hizo girarme a tiempo para ver a Jacob entrar en el aparcamiento de la escuela con mi moto, el tenia la suya pero yo preferia conducir la mia que yo sola habia construido desde el primer engrane hasta el ultimo, aunque clar que no se comparaba con mi tesoro que estaba en el garaje de Jake.

-He de suponer que hoy no iras a la Push.- dijo Jake en cuanto se bajo de la moto, tendiendome el casco.

-Supones bien.- suspire.

Me monte a la moto, mientras Jacob se subia detras de mi.

-Pudieras ir un rato en la noche.- sugirio con voz esperanzada.

-Tal vez.- respondi vagamente, no negando pero tampoco rechazando su sugerencia, despues de todo no era la primera vez que me escapaba de casa a media noche.

Lleve a Jacob de vuelta hasta su casa, se me hacia injusto hacerlo traerme la moto despues de repararla y dejar que se vaya caminando, y despues me fui a la casa de los Cullen.

Edward me había dado instrucciones de como llegar y habia sido tan "amable" de hacerme un croquis o intento de ello, de cualquier forma despues de vivir casi toda mi vida en Forks y jugar con los chicos en el bosque me lo sabia casi como la palma de mi mano, por lo que realmente no hubo problemas en ubicar la casa, o mejor dicho mansion de los Cullen.

De tres pisos, con la fachada de color blanca y la parte este de la casa, las paredes habían sido reemplazadas por ventanales, se imponia el hogar.

Aparque la moto poniendo la palanca para que se sostuviera y con pasos vacilantes me dirigi hasta la puerta, despues de dos pequeños golpes por mi parte la puerta se abrio.

Una hermosa mujer aparecio frente a mi, sus ojos verdes, el rostro en forma de corazon y el pelo color caramelo, me recibio con una sonrisa calida.

-Uhmm... Buenas tardes señora... soy Bella, busco a Edward Cullen.- Tartamudee torpemente.

La señora fruncio el ceño confundida, pero la amable sonrisa jamas desaparecio.

-Buenas tardes Bella, yo soy Esme Cullen la madre de Edward.- se presento e hizo un ademan de que pasara, obedeci y algo avergonzada lo hice.- Lamento decirte que mi hijo no se encuentra en estos momentos.- dijo apenada.

Espera ¿Que?

-¿Aun no llega de la escuela?- pregunte tratando de refrenar mi enojo, siempre habia razones para atrasarse, tal vez este tirado en la carreterra porque un conductor lo arrollo y en estos momentos este agonizando.

Si, esa podria ser la razon.

-En realidad si llego, pero se fue enseguida.- respondio la Sra. Cullen.- No me dijo nada de que ibas a venir.- murmuro pensativa.- sera mejor que lo llame.- asenti y la segui por la estancia.

- _**¿Hola?**_ - la voz de una chica sono por el telefono, ya que la madre de Edward habia puesto el altavoz.

Extrañamente la voz chillona y empalagosa se me hizo familiar.

-¿Hablo al telefono de Edward Cullen?- pregunto confundida.

-_**Oh, si solo que el esta algo ocupado.-** _respondio la misma voz fastidiosa, mas le valia que ese "ocupado" se debiera a que este agonizando.

-¿Con quien tengo el gusto?

-_**Tanya, Tanya Denali**_.- anuncio

_¡Puto Edward!_

Tuve que taparme la boca para que esas palabras no salieran en voz alta.

¿Como mierdas se atrevia a dejarme plantada para irse con esa zorra?

En cierta forma lo entendia, Tanya a pesar de ser una hueca, deserebrada, egoista, pedante, superficial, inutil, plastica, buena para nada, y un patetico intento de ser humano, tenia sus _razones _para que los chicos quisieran pasar tiempo con ella.

Y bueno Edward siendo el idiota que es no podia ser la excepción a esa regla.

¿En que diablos estaba pensando al aceptar la propuesta del profesor Banner?

**FlashBack**

**El señor Banner me hizo unas indicaciones para que lo siguiera a la otra punta del salon.**

**-Te lo pido como un favor Bella.- hablo antes de darme oportunidad a mi de hacerlo.- El chico necesita de tu ayuda, tu eres la mejor.- me sonroje por sus palabras.- Ademas.- continuo.- Si eres tutora, se vera bien en tu expendiente academico, y lo mas probable es que el director no dude en anotarte en la lista para que seas la primera en recibir beca.**

**Mis ojos se abrieron de la impresion.**

**-¿De verdad?- pregunte emocionada**

**El maestro asintio.**

**-Sin duda, yo hablare con el director para que lo haga.**

**Suspire y asenti****.**

**Nos dirijimos nuevamente hasta donde Edward nos estaba esperando y nos observaba con curiosidad.**

**-De acuerdo Edward.- dije resignada.-Sere tu tutora, pero al primer problema que me causes, tendras que buscarte a alguien mas.- adverti.**

**Fin Flashback.**

Tan enojada estaba que no me percate de que la Sra. Cullen había terminado de hablar hasta que colgo el telefono y me miraba avergonzada.

-No se preocupe Señora Cullen, yo solo tomare mis cosas y me ire.

-Oh, no Bella, de verdad lo lamento tanto, quedate a comer, me siento muy mal mi hijo no es asi pero...

-Con todo respeto señora, no trate de dar excusas por su hijo.- sonreí para quitarle la rudeza a mis palabras.

-Dime Esme querida.- dijo la Sra.- Y tienes razon, pero ¿Una taza de te?

Me mordi el labio y asenti, despues de todo Esme no tenia la culpa del tener un hijo como Edward.

Mientras Esme fue a preparar el te, mi atencion se vio llamada a un imponente piano que estaba en la estancia.

**_¿Como rayos no lo habia visto antes?_**

Oh si, ya lo recorde.

_¡Puto Edward!_

Sin ser muy consciente de mi misma me acerque al imponente piano, de color cafe caoba, perfectamente lustrado.

-¿Tocas Bella?- pregunto Esme apareciendo depronto a mi lado y entregandome la taza de te.

-Antes lo hacia.- respondi sin quitar la vista del instrumento.

-¿Tocarias algo para mi?- pregunto emocionada.-Hace tanto que ya no escucho una melodia de piano.

-Yo... no se... ha pasado tiempo.- dude, y a pesar de mis palabras mi mano derecha se movio por si sola hacia el teclado.

Pero justo antes de tocar una tecla me detuve y cerre mi mano en un puño, cada ves que veia un piando ya sea en una imagen o en television, incluso en mis sueños, sin saber el motivo de su origen, una sola melodia inavadia mi mente, casi hinoptizandome, pero por alguna extraña razon me ponia sensible.

Y lo ultimo que queria era ponerme en ridiculo frente a la madre de Edward.

-Mejor no.- respondi escondiendo mi puño detras de mi espalda, me tome el contenido de la taza rápidamente, ignorando la quemazon de mi lengua debido a lo caliente y tome mi mochila del piso.- Sera mejor que me vaya.

Esme parecia decepcionada, pero asintio.

-Bella.- me llamo mientras abria la puerta principal, me gire para mirarla.- Edward no es un mal chico.

Pense en lo que me dijo unos momentos antes de responderle.

-Solo... solo digale a Edward que si espera aprobar Biologia, que se consiga otro tutor.

La Sra. Cullen asintio comprensiva.

Al fin y al cabo yo se lo habia advertido, ademas siempre puedo obtener esa beca con otros meritos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bien chicas, aqui estoy perdon por el atraso pero como ya habia avisado anteriormente mi compu murio y mis padres despues de hartarlos me compraron otra :) claro que no esperare regalo de cumpleaños ni de navidad como dentro de 20 años xD**

**Decidi seguir con el Fic, porque a pesar de que son pocas las personas que lo estan leyendo realmente las aprecio por tomarse su tiempo en hacerlo y algunas de ustedes tambien me leian en el fic de lagrimass de amor,muchas gracias por eso.**

**¿Que tal? Creo que ahora si se la baño Edward llendose con tanya no creen?**

**Veremos que pasa.**

**Reviews?**

**DenisseR_Cullen.**


	7. nueva oportunidad

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer a excepción de algunos son míos.**

**La historia es mía.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Bella Pov**

Me monte a la moto y pise fuerte el acelerador en cuanto estuve en la carretera.

Velocidad era lo que necesitaba en estos momentos, me encantaba ir rápido, muy rápido, esa sensación de adrenalina y libertad que sentia era unica. Sentir el viento acariciando y envolviendo mi cuerpo, mientras el paisaje se convertia en solo un borron de colores.

Ese era el otro motivo por el cual los martes estaba ocupada, esos dias los chicos de la Push y yo soliamos reunirnos para ir a un circuito, donde otros jovenes en busca de diversion, adrenalina o, como en mi caso, en busca de una forma de desahogarse, se juntaban y se hacian carreras de autos _**clandestinas** _o arrancones como otros los llamaban.

Se que estaba mal, pues en cierta forma era ilegal, no por nada eran clandestinas, pero simplemente no podia dejar de ir, era adictivo y estaba mas alla de mi, cuando corría era solo yo, todo mundo desaparecia, solo eramos yo y el auto, uno solo.

Pero ahora, el unico sentimiento que me recorria en estos momentos era el enojo.

Por un lado juro que entendía a Edward era obviamente preferible pasar su tiempo con Denali, pero bueno, no creia que fuera mucho pedir que me avisara o algo.

Pero no, no solo tuvo el descaro de irse con ella sin decirme nada, si no que tuve que pasar la humillacion frente su madre.

Menudo idiota.

Reduje considerablemente la velocidad al entrar a la zona del pueblo que estaba habitada, que me gustase la velocidad no significaba que no fuera conciente sobre sus riesgos. Habia varios peatones y no seria yo quien causara un accidente.

**_Genial, este dia solo va de mal en__ peor.- _**pense parando la moto antes de llegar a casa y ver que el carro de James estaba ahí, estacionado fuera de ella burlandose de mi.

Temblando, escondi la moto con ayuda de unas ramas y despues de respirar profundo me decidi a entrar a la casa.

-¡Se puede saber donde mierda estabas Isabella!.- fue el tan amable saludo de James.

-Yo... sali mas tarde... de la escuela.- menti pateticamente y mi voz temblorosa no ayudaba mucho.

En un parpadeo James había sujetado mi brazo derecho y lo apretaba con demasiada fuerza, tuve que morderme el labio para no soltar un gemido de dolor.

-Y se puede saber...- susurro en mi oido, un escalofrio recorrio mi cuerpo, su voz era aterradora y a la vez repugnante.- a quien demonios le avisaste.

Con su mano libre golpeo el mismo brazo que tenia aprisonado, esta ves el gemido escapo de mi boca.

-¡Contesta!- grito furioso golpendome un par de veces mas y aventandome contra el piso al ver que no podia hablar.- Ni eso puedes hacer bien, eres una inutil.

Escuche como sus toscos pasos abandonaban la sala, sin levantar la vista me sobe el brazo adolorido. Estaba segura que mas tarde aparecerian unos cuantos cardenales.

Subi hasta mi cuarto, aguantando las malditas lagrimas, de nada me servia llorar y eso lo habia aprendido hace mucho, las lagrimas no solucionaban nada, solo servian para mostrar mi debilidad.

_**Solo un poco mas, un poco mas y pronto esto acabara y yo sere libre al fin.** _

Me cambie para ir a trabajar, seria muy raro que no lo hiciera y lo que menos queria era tener a Jacob preocupado, me puse un sueter de color negro, como lo era casi toda mi ropa, de manga larga para asi ocultar mi brazo, me recogi el cabello en una coleta desordenada y me puse mi cachucha negra que me habia regalado Billy, por lo general no aceptaba obsequios pero el simplemente se nego a que se la regresara, y con Billy Black no se discute,a pesar de estar en silla de ruedas tenia un don de mando inagable.

Tome mi mochila, donde guardaba lo esencial: dinero, celular, audifonos y un libro para cuando no haya gente y me aburra. Baje las escaleras cuidandome de que ni James ni Victoria me vieran y sali nuevamanete de la casa.

A veces me pregunto como es que me dejaban tener un empleo, pero creo que todo radicaba en que ellos tenian tantas ganas como yo de deshacerse de mi y por mi estaba perfecto.

Estaba tan concentrada mirando hacia el suelo que choque contra algo, levante la cara para toparme a dos ojos esmeraldas viendome.

-¿Que mierda haces aqui?- Pregunte enojada.-Largate.

-Por favor Bella.. solo dejame...- levante una mano para callarlo.

-No pierdas tu tiempo Cullen, no me interesa.

-Dame otra oportunidad Bella yo...

-Si no mal recuerdo, te adverti que al primer problema y esto se acababa.- lo corte.

-Si, lo se.- Asenti estando de acuero y trate de pasarlo pero me bloqueo el camino.

Bufe exaperada.

-Muevete.- ordene.

-Solo escuchame.- trate nuevamente de esquivarlo, pero otra vez me tapo el paso, me aprete el puente del nariz con mi dedo pulgar e indice.

Realmente no estaba de humor para esto, primero Edward me hace sufrir una humillacion frente a su madre, despues llego a casa y James me recibe "amorosamente" y mi cuerpo se estaba quejando del dolor ya no podia seguir mas de pie, todavia me quedaba unas horas para trabajar en la cafeteria y encima Edward me viene a joder.

_**Que gran día.** -_ pense con sarcasmo

Sentía que de un momento a otro me iba a desmayar o a sufrir un ataque de ansiedad.

Busque en mi bolso algun dulce, siempre que me pasaba esto necesitaba consumir azucar para tranquilizarme un poco, vi como Edward retrocedia un poco asustado. Oh si, tememe chico.

-Relajate Edward, no tengo un arma en el bolso.- murmure**_Y si la tuviera ya la hubiera usado, y no precisamente en ti._**- pense.

Saque una paleta tutsi pop y me la meti a la boca, no me gustaban mucho pero era esto o nada. Ante la cara de confusion de Edward me explique.

-Necesito algo dulce para calmarme.- mire mi reloj.- tienes exactamente un minuto.- era mejor dejarlo hablar y despues podria mandarlo de paseo.

Edward suspiro aliviado.

-Bueno se que no tengo excusa.- rodee los ojos ante lo obvio.- Pero te prometo, no te juro, que de ahora en adelante me comprometere en nuestras tutorias, por favor... ¿Que te hiciste en el brazo?.- Lo mire curiosa para ver el porque habia cambiado el tema, pero no estabamirando precisamente mi cara, segui su mirada alarmada para ver como la manga derecha se me habia subido ligeramente mostrando el principio de un cardenal.

-¿Quieres las tutorias Edward?.- pregunte ansiosa por distraerlo mientras volvia a bajar la manga.

-¿Que?.- pregunto confundido.

-Te estoy dando la oportunidad que me pides Cullen, no me hagas cambiar de opinion.- respondi irritada.

-Por supuesto.- exclamo enseguida, asenti rodeandolo y llendo directo a donde habia escondido la moto.

-Thompson.- me gire para ver que Edward me habia seguido.

-¿Que dijiste?

-Thompson, es tu apellido.- contesto satisfecho.

-¿Como lo averiguaste?

-Tanya me lo dijo.- respondio encogiendose de hombros.

**_¡Estupida Denali! _**

-Edward.- dije dulcemente sorprendiendolo por mi cambio de voz.- ¿Te has preguntado por que Tany tiene la nariz operada?- pregunte inocentemente.

-¿Por vanidad?- parecia mas una pregunta que una respuesta.

-En parte.- concedi.- Pero tambien porque yo se la rompi.- Ahora mi voz habia perdido toda la dulzura Edward abrio los ojos sorprendido.- Y si tu no quieres pedirle a tus papis que te pagen una a ti tambien te aconsejo que jamas en tu vida vuelvas a decirme de esa manera.- con eso me monte en la moto y lo deje ahi parado.

Odiaba con todo mi ser ese apellido, realmente no queria nada que me uniera a mis tutores, nada, ello no eran nada para mi mas que mis verdugos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bueno chicas que les parece, Bella le ha dado una nueva oportunidad a nuestro Edward aunque sea solo por salvarse de que le preguntara cosas, pero... no le habra salido el tiro por la culata?**

**Y a nuestra Bella le gusta la velocidad! **

**¿Que opinan chicas?**

**NOTA: de ahora en adelante las actualizaciones se haran los domingos chicas, aunque ya sali de vacaciones y gracias a Dios aprobe todas la materias ando un poquin apurada y solo me da chansa de escribir en la madrugada como ahorita son las 2:05 am , pero todo por ustedes, espero y comprendan y gracias por leerme.**

**¿Reviews?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DenisseR_Cullen**


	8. una nota y un rehén

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer a excepción de algunos son míos.**

**La historia es mía.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

-¡Bella!- saludo Billy Black entrando a la cafeteria con Jacob detras de el empujando su silla de ruedas. Gustosa le devolvi el saludo con una sonrisa y me acerque hacia ellos para tomarles el pedido.

No era raro verles por aqui a los dos juntos, ninguno de los dos sabia cocinar muy bien, por lo que cuando no podia ir a su casa a preparles algo ellos venian aqui, ni siquiera podia imaginar que pusiesen a calentar agua sin quemarla y eso era decir poco.

Me percate que Jacob me hacia unas señas sin que Billy lo notara, _**pes-car** _formulo con los labios a la vez que con las manos simulaba arrojar el cordel de una caña de pescar, asenti levemente dandole a entender que habia captado el mensaje.

-¿Y bien que van a comer?- pregunte amablemente.

-Yo quiero dos hamburgesas con mucho queso, un vaso grande de soda, una orden de papas y de postre una porcion grande de pastel de chocolate.- cualquier otra chica se sorprenderia ante tanta comida, culquier otra que no conozca a Jake y a los de la Push, ellos solos acabarian con todo un rebaño de vacas y cerdos.

-Bien, ¿Y tu Billy?.- pregunte anotando el pedido en mi bloc.

-Solo una hamburgesa y un refresco Bella.- asenti disculpandome para ir a entregar la orden.

Una vez que la comida estuvo lista se las entregue a los chicos, y aprovenchando de que solo había unas cuantas personas comiendo y ya me habia encargado de que estubiesen bien atendidas y no les faltara nada, me permiti sentarme un momento, sabia que a Harry no le importaría pues tanto el como Billy eran viejos amigos.

-¿Que dices de salir a pescar el sabado, Bella?- pregunto Billy dandole un trago a su bebida.

Agradeci que Jacob me hubiera prevenido para tener lista mi excusa, no era nada personal yo queria mucho a este señor, era como un padre para mi pero, la pesca no estaba entre mis actividades favoritas, preferia estar en la cochera trabajando un poco en mi bebe.

Me aclare la garganta dispuesta a realizar mi actuación, no era la primera ves que lo hacia para librarme de actividades como esta.

-Oh Billy.- empeze con falsa pena.- me encantaria pero sabes que los sabados cuido a los pequeños de la señora Miller, y como si fuera poco, tengo que ayudar a un chico de la escuela con unas tutorias.- ante la mirada perpleja de Billy me explique.- el señor Banner me lo pidio, y yo saldre beneficiada.

El viejo Black asintio entendiendolo, si todos sabian que yo en la escuela era toda una antisocial.

-¿Pero sabes, que?- continue emocionada.- aqui nuestro pequeño Jacob presente.- apunte al aludido quien me dedico una mirada extrañada.- me confeso que se muere de ganas por ir a pescar.- si las miradas matasen, yo estaria ya tres metros bajo tierra, cortesia de mi buen amigo.

-¿De veras?- pregunto Billy entusiasmado.

-Si, y porque no invitas a Harry, seguro que tambien querra ir.- segui sin darle oportunidad a Jake de intervenir.

-Buena idea...- maniobro su silla de ruedas y se retiro a buscarlo.- ¡Hey, Harry...!

-¿Pero que diablos...? ¡Yo te avise!- exclamo indignado.

-No te hagas Jacob Black, que esto es por el colorante azul en mi enjuague bucal.- acuse apuntandolo con el dedo.- ¡tuve que andar por dos dias con los dientes azules! asi que esto no es nada.

-Touche.- murmuro con los ojos entrecerrados.

Esto de las bromas era como un circulo vicioso para nosotros, el me jugaba una a mi, yo me vengaba y el me la devolvia, y asi seguiamos hasta que uno terminaba herido, nos deteniamos un tiempo y comenzabamos de nuevo. Aun podia recordar el dia en que decidimos jugar a adivinar que eran los objetos mediante el tacto con las manos, y con los ojos vendados, los chicos se quisieron pasar de listos y me pusieron un cactus.

Cinco horas tratando de sacar todas las espinas, y ellos terminaron castigados por Billy.

.

.

.

Caminaba por el pasillo de la escuela, algo aturdida y desorientada pues conforme iba avanzando todas las miradas se posaban en mi y murmuraban cuando creian que no escuchaba. Ya había perdido la cuenta del numero de veces que revisaba mi atuendo pero para mi estaba todo normal, me había vestido como siempre solía hacer para venir a la escuela, jeans algo flojos, blusa de manga larga negra, y de maquillaje solo delineador negro de ojos.

Llegue al fin a mi destino y averigue el porque: ahí, pegado en mi casillero con cinta adhesiva, estaba pegada una rosa blanca junto con un pequeño sobre rectangular de papel blanco.

Mis mejillas se colorearon enseguida, de la verguenza y de la rabia, si rabia, **_¿Quien mierdas se atrevia a tratar de jugarme una broma?_**

Era mas que obvio que solo eso podia ser, yo no era la tipica chica que anduviera obteniendo esa clase de detalles nomas porque si.

_Juro que si fue otra vez, el estupido Newton, esta vez si le partire la cara._

Arranque la flor con la nota y la arroje sin importarme al interior del casillero, me gire para fulminar con la mirada a los curiosos que aun estaban observandome, lo suficientemente intimidante para que se alejaran corriendo.

Estuve a punto de irme sin leer la dichosa nota, pero la curiosidad me gano, eso y las ganas de descubrir el autor de la broma para despues poder agradecerselo personalmente y a mi manera claro esta.

_**Bella, gracias por darme otra oportunidad**_

_**yo y mi calificación te lo agradecemos de corazón,**_

_**prometo no defraudarte y poner todo de mi.**_

_**¿De verdad le rompiste a Tanya la nariz? **_

_**Edward Cullen, tu nuevo aprendiz.**_

¿Acaso no le bastaba con solo humillarme frente a su madre? ¿Tambien tenia que avergonzarme en la escuela?

Guarde la nota en mi bolsillo y cerre el casillero con mas fuerza de lo normal, tenia ganas de estrujar algo, y que mejor que fuera el cuello de cierto cobrizo.

No me costo trabajo encontrarlo, de hecho el me estaba esperando recargado en _**mi** _arbol, con los brazos cruzados por el pecho y su sonrisa torcida marca Cullen.

-¿Que mierda te propones?- pregunte golpeando su pecho.

-¿A que te refieres?- pregunto agarrando mis brazos para evitar que lo siguiese golpeando, con un estirón me libere facilmente.

-Al calentamiento global.-ironice.- ¡A que mas a ser! ¡A la maldita flor y la nota!- exclame moviendo los brazos de forma exagerada.

-Pense que te gustaria.- respondio timidamente.- Alice me dijo que sería bueno que te agradeciera por volver a darme otra vez las tutorias, y como a todas las mujeres les gustan las flores...

Su sinceridad me sorprendio y mucho, creo que incluso se sonrojo un poco, eso hizo que casi me sintiera mal por el.

-Bueno yo soy diferente a todas las mujeres.- respondi dejandome caer al pie del arbol.

-Si, lo he notado.- dijo sentandose a mi lado.

-Bueno, tendras que aprender a soportarlo, si quieres que te de las tutorias.

-No, no, en realidad... me gusta.- contesto encogiendose de hombros, sorprendentemente me encontre sonriedole timidamente.

-¿Y entonces? No has respondido a mi pregunta.

-¿A cual?- pregunte confundida.

-¿De veras le rompiste la nariz a Tanya?.- pregunto aun con tintes de incredulidad en la voz.

Me sonroje y asenti.

-No es algo de lo que me orgullesca, pero ya me tenia harta, y alguien tenia que darle una leccion, al menos ahora sabe a que atenerse si me vuelve a molestar.

Era increible como habia cambiado tan rapido de emociones, venia furiosa dispuesta a estrangularlo y ahora estaba sentada a su lado como si nada hubiese pasado, Edward deverdad me transtornaba los sentidos.

-Entonces...- empezo casualmente mientras arrancaba cesped distraidamente.- ¿Iras a mi casa?

-Ni hablar, no me voy a arriesgar a hacer el ridiculo otra vez.

Edward suspiro ruidosamente a la vez que fijaba su mirada en la mía.

-Ya te dije que lo siento Bella, no volvera a ocurrir, ven conmigo en el volvo.- insistio.

Lo pense por unos momentos, si yo me hubiera ido ayer con el como me lo habia pedido, el no se hubiera ido con Tanya y yo no hubiera hecho la verguenza con su madre, aun asi eso no le dio el derecho de hacerlo por lo cual no era ninguna disculpa. Por otra parte necesitaba irme por mi lado, para asi, si me sentia muy incomoda poder venirme cuando me plazca sin depender de nada.

-No, lo siento.-negue con la cabeza.- eh traido mi moto y no puedo dejarla aqui.

Edward fruncio el ceño, casi podia ver los engranajes de su cabeza moverse, para despues sonreir.

-Bien te propongo algo.- asenti con la cabeza animandolo a continuar.- Jasper se lleva tu moto y tu te vienes conmigo, asi te aseguras que no subire a nadie mas y llegaremos a mi casa.

Me mordi el labio indecisa, tenia que admitir que era una buena idea, pero era mi moto y el hecho de que otra persona que casi no conocia, no me gustaba demasiado.

-Tengo una mejor opción.- propuse dispuesta a negociar,Edward me miro curioso.- Tu te vas en tu Volvo y yo en mi moto con Jasper detras de mí, así si te vas para otro lado tengo a Jasper de rehén.

Vale, esto se había reburujado todo, pero estaba dispuesta a salirme con la mia.

-Sabes, estoy dispuesto a desviarme con tal de que te lleves a mi hermano, pero estoy seguro de que Alice me mataría si practicamente lo regalo.

-Le dare de comer todos los días.- prometi riendome, Edward me siguio el juego de buena gana.

-Lo extrañare, pero estoy seguro que no te causara problemas esta bien entrenado, no como tu bestia.

-¡Hey!.- reclame enfurruñada.- con Godzilla no te metas.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo.- levanto las manos en gesto de rendición, para despues extender una hacia mí.- tenemos un trato.

-Tenemos un trato.- repeti estrechando su mano.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bueno que les parece, tal parece la parejita se empieza a llevar un poco mejor, esperemos y dure un poco, aunque siento lastima por Jasper y el ni enterado de la situación xD**

**Hey chicas, dejen su review y diganme que tal. ¿Creen que durara la tregua implicta que tienen? ¿O Edward volvera a cagarla? ¿Como se tomara Jasper el saber que ahora es un rehen de Bella?**

**No dejen de leer, Besos.**

**DenisseR_Cullen.**


	9. metodo cientifico

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer a excepción de algunos son míos.**

**La historia es mía.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mire al chico cobrizo que estaba sentado delante de mi, con un lapiz en la mano y observando el libro que estaba frente a el como si fuera una nueva clase de alien.

-No entiendo.- respondio despues de unos minutos.

Suspire exasperada mientras me refregaba la cara con la mano.

-¿Que es lo que ahora no entiendes, Edward?- pregunte entre dientes, tratando de contenerme para no gritarle.

Mierda, cuando el señor Banner me dijo que el chico necesitaba ayuda, no pense que fuese para tanto, no tenia ni idea ni como habia conseguido llegar hasta nuestro nivel de preparatoria.

-Pues... esto.- señalo el libro. Rodee los ojos y lo tome para leer lo que decia.

-Dios Edward, ¿como puede ser que no sepas lo que es el metodo cientifico?- pregunte incredula, esto era conocimiento basico.

Fue su turno de rodar los ojos.

-¿Viniste a ayudarme o a criticarme en cada cosa que no sepa?

Asenti, dandole la razon... a mi pesar.

-De acuerdo.- deje que mi mirada vagara por la sala, que era donde estabamos - ni loca me iba a su habitación- en busca de algo que me fuera util para explicarlo mas facil.

Bingo.

Tome la mano de Edward y lo arrastre para que me siguiera, hasta dentenernos frente a su reluciente piano. Lo alente para que se sentara en el banquillo, y sorprendentemente lo hizo sin replica alguna.

-Bien, los pasos basicos del metodo cientifico son: Identificar el fenomeno, observación, hipotesis, experimentación y conclusión.- enumere con los dedos de mi mano, Edward asintio.- Empezaremos con el primer paso que es...- mire a Edward.

-¿Identificar el fenomeno?- respondio en forma de pregunta, sonreí y asenti.

-Nuestro fenomeno sera la musica, especificamente la musica proveniente del piano.- dije señalando al enorme instrumento.- El segundo paso...

-Es la observación.- asenti nuevamente.

-Sabemos que cuando alguien presiona una tecla...

-Produce sonido.

-¿Y eso lo sabemos porque...?

-¿Lo escuchamos?

-Exacto, eso vendria siendo la _observación, _ahora vamos con la hipotesis.-Espere a que Edward asintiera para poder continuar- De acuerdo ¿Cuál sería tu hipotesis, del porque emite el sonido?

Sabia que Edward sabia la respuesta lo veia en su cara, pero tambien pordia ver el temor a equivocarse.

-El piano es una caja de resonancia que...

-Se le agrega un teclado, el cual repercute en unas cuerdas tensionadas, creando el sonido.- termino con una sonrisa.- ¿Como sabes tanto de piano?

-Centrate Cullen.- ordene.- ahora viene el siguiente paso, Experimentación.- Levante con cuidado la tapa del piano para que asi se puediera observar superficialmente las cuerdas.- Ahora probaremos si tu hipotesis es correcta.

Y luego hice algo que nunca espere hacer, presione las teclas para tocar las primeras tres notas de aquella familiar y a la ves desconocida melodia que inavadia mi memoria.

Me detuve apruptamente al darme cuenta de lo que habia hecho, dejando mi mano congelada a centimetros de tocar el teclado de nuevo.

-¿Te sucede algo?- pregunto Edward preocupado

-No, no es nada.- sacudi la cabeza para despejarme.- ¿Comprobaste tu hipostesis?.- pregunte para cambiar de tema.

-Ehh, si.- respondio confundido.

-Bien esa es tu conclusión, tu hipostesis fue correcta.

Edward sonrio como si le hubiera dado la mejor noticia de su vida.

-¡Ya aprendi algo!.- exclamo euforico, no pude evitar reir divertida por su arrebato.- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?.- pregunto en un susurro minutos despues, ambos nos habiamos quedado callados despues de que se calmara, como en una especie de tranquilidad dejando los libros de lado, yo estaba sentada sorprendentemente a un lado de el y ninguno habia hecho el intento de alejarse como tampoco de iniciar una de nuestras usuales discuciones.

-Dime.- conteste en el mismo tono de voz.

-¿Porque...- se aclaro la garganta para poder continuar.- los chicos de la escuela... te escluyen?

Suspire ruidosamente a la ves que desviaba mi vista, sabia que debia haber contestado que no, pero simplemente hubo algo que me lo impidio.

-Ellos no me excluyeron, fui yo la que se alejo.- respondi despues de unos minutos.

-¿Por que?.- pregunto curioso mirandome fijamente.

Bueno, esa pregunta tenia dos respuestas, la facil de explicar y la dificil, obviamente responderia con la primera.

-Los chicos del instituto son unos hipocritas, solo me buscaban por conveniencia.- Edward me miro con expreción aun mas confundida.- Soy la unica de Forks que se junta con los chicos de la Push, practicamente vivo en la reserva y bueno, si conoces a mis amigos son unos armarios andantes.- me reí.- nadie quiere tener problemas con ellos.

-¿Entonces no deberian huirte?

-Algunos lo hacen.- me encogi de hombros porque sinceramente no me importaba.- Pero, bueno juntarse en la _pandilla _tiene sus beneficios pero para eso tienen primero que caerle bien a los chicos.- **claro y a mi.**

-¿Como cuales?

-Bueno, las fiestas que organizan en la playa son las mejores, ademas que a nadie le importaria tener a unos mastodontes como mis amigos para cuidarte las espaldas.

-Y una buena forma para caerles bien seria, juntarse contigo.- dedujo con el ceño fruncido.

-Asi es.- termine con una mueca.

-¿Entonces Tanya...?

-Ella esta betada.- respondi antes de darle oportunidad antes de que terminara de hablar, lo que le arranco una carcajada a Edward.

-¿Tus amigos serian, capaces de maltratar a una mujer?- pregunto mas serio.

Negue sonriente.

-Para eso no necesito a los chicos, que yo sola me encargo de eso.

-No me queda duda.- dijo llevandose una mano a su nariz.

Su telefono celular empezo a sonar, causando que ambos nos sobresaltaramos por el ruido.

_**Y hablando del rey de roma...**_

-Hola Tanya.- contesto Edward.

Rodee los ojos sintiendo automaticamente en el ambiente como nuestra extraña burbuja de complicidad, si asi se le podia llamar, reventaba abruptamente. Me concentre en terminar de guardar mis cosas en la mochila, ignorando a Edward y a su conversación, sintiendome extrañamente molesta.

-¿Que haces?.-pregunto Edward algo sorprendido, terminando la llamada.

-Ya se hizo tarde, y en mi casa me esperan.- menti, me habia asegurado de que tanto Victoria como James se fueran de la casa por el resto de la tarde y Harry me dijo que hoy no me necesitaban en la cafeteria, quizas fuera a la Push y si no lo mas probable es que como de costumbre cuando no estaban mis **_tutores_ **Jacob invadiera la casa.

-Pero...

-¡Edward, Bella!.- interrumpio a Edward una voz aguda y cantarina, voltee para ver a la hermana de Edward que estaba frente a nosotros con una sonrisa enorme plasmada en su cara.- Mama dice que la comida esta lista.

-Lo siento Alice, pero yo me tengo que ir...

-Oh, no nada de eso.- me corto tajantemente.- Los esperamos y no demoren.- y tal como vino desaparecio.

Edward me guio hasta el comedor, donde ya estaba el resto de sus hermanos esperandonos.

Rememore como hace tan solo algunas horas en el estacionamiento, Edward le dio la noticia Jasper de que seria mi prisionero momentaneamente y sorprendentemente a el no le molesto, aunque al principio no se lo creia...

-Jasper, te iras con Bella en su moto, eres su rehén.- le había dicho Edward deteniendolo cuando este estaba a punto de abordar el Volvo.

El rubio río con ganas pero se detuvo al ver que ni yo ni Edward lo imitabamos.

-Oh, es en serio ¿No?

-¿Tu estas bromeando, Swan?- pregunto Edward fingiendo seriedad.

-No, no lo estoy haciendo ¿Y tu Cullen?

Segundos despues habían llegado Emmett y Rosalie, donde me los presentaron brevemente, y el hermano mayor se quejo de que Jasper siempre se llevaba la diversión, lo que deribo a una absurda pelea donde ya no era solo Jasper el que se vendría conmigo en la moto, si no tambien el queria venirse conmigo, pero Alice lo disuadio de que en "otra" oportunidad se pasearia en la moto, cosa que ni loca haria, es mi bebe.

Estaba a punto de abrir la boca para volver a rechazar educadamente la oferta de comer, cuando Alice como si adivinara lo que estaba a punto de decir hizo un enorme puchero y me acuso con Esme justo cuando esta estaba saliendo de la cocina.

-¡Mama! Bella no quiere quedarse a probar tu maravillosa comida.

**Edward POV**

Me reí quedito al ver a Bella enrojecer furiosamente ante la queja de Alice con mamá.

Aunque admitia que yo tambien deseaba que Bella se quedase unos momentos mas, realmente ella no había resultado ser como esperaba. La Bella que yo había visto en clases se aleja del contacto de las demas personas, sin parecer un timido y asustado conejito, mas bien como una pantera, siempre al achecho y sin dejarse intimidar, Tanya era un claro ejemplo de eso.

Habiamos hablado y tal ves sin darse cuenta me habia relatado el porque de ese alejamiento hacia las personas, y tampoco podia olvidar la expresión que puso al tocar esas tres notas en mi piano, era como de melancolia, confusión y dolor una mezcla de las tres.

-No, yo, bueno... yo.- tartamudeo Bella mientras sus mejillas cada vez se ponian mas rojas.- Supongo que me quedare... un momento mas.

-¡Si!.- chillo Alice. Mi madre solo sonrio mientras negaba con la cabeza, conociendo las artimañas de su hija para manipular a la gente a su antojo.

-Por aqui.- guie a Bella para que quedara sentada a lado mio, entre Alice y yo.

-Debo admitir que me encanto tu moto.- comento Jasper unos minutos despues.- Ademas tienes un excelente control sobre ella.

-Gracias.- murmuro bajito, el sonrojo aun no habia desaparecido.

Ya casi habiamos terminado de comer cuando el celular de Bella comenzo a sonar, se disculpo para poder hablar con quien sea que la estuviese llamando, solo demoro un momento.

-Lo siento tengo que irme.

-¿Sucedio algo querida?.- pregunto Esme preocupada, Bella sonrio para quitarle importancia.

-No, lo que pasa es que prometi a uno de los pequeños que cuido que estaría ahi, con el cuando le pusieran sus vacunas y bueno no recordaba que era hoy.

-¿Trabajas como niñera?- pregunto Rosalie curiosa.

Bella asintio

-Y tambien en la cafeteria que esta por la reserva.- agregue yo.

-Vaya chica.- exclamo Emmett, pude ver como Bella se removia nerviosa.

-¿Donde dejo mi plato Señora Cullen?- pregunto Educadamente mientras lo tomaba.

-Oh, no, de eso nada, eres una invitada.- La castaña volvio a negar tercamente.

-No señora, usted cumplio con invitarme a comer y servirme lo minimo que puedo hacer es recojer el plato donde comi.- argumento.

Mama asintio con algo de admiración en sus ojos y le indico donde lo dejara.

-Es una buena chica Edward.- comento Esme minutos despues de que Bella abandonara la casa, todos asintieron estando de acuerdo.

-Lo mismo digo.- secundo Alice.- Se que seremos buenas amigas.

Al instante supe que Bella se había ganado a mi familia. _**Cuidado chica, porque te sera dificil deshacerte de nosotros.**_

-Pienso lo mismo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bueno chicas aqui esta este capitulo. Una enorme disculpa por no haber actualizado en bastante tiempo, lo que pasa es que eh tenido algunos problemas con la inspiracion y no queria subir uno que se viera muy obligado y sin ganas si?**

**Y bueno aunque ya casi ha estamos a 16 de enero, este es el primer capitulo del año, les deseo lo mejor para ustedes mis preciosas lectoras, que sus metas y propositos en este nuevo ao se cumplan, amor, salud y dinero, y porque no? orgasmos a todas ;D **

**Comenten dejen sus reviews abajo y diganme que tal les parecio.**


	10. Nota

**Hola chicas!**

**Nota:**

**Se que no esta permitido poner solo las notas sin el capitulo chicas,**

**pero tengo un anuncio que dar:**

**PAUSO TEMPORALMENTE LA HISTORIA.**

**Lamento hacer esto de verdad, pero no la estoy abandonando, simplemente la estoy deteniendo por un tiempo, pues la inspiracion para los capitulos de ESTA historia ya no fluyen como lo hacian antes, y de verdad no lo quiero forzar y arruinarla.**

**Ademas de que tambien me avisaron que habia varias cuentas plagiando mis historias como la de "lagrimas de amor" que ya la tenian en TRES paginas de Facebook sin mi permiso.**

**NO ABANDONO FANFICTION.**

**Subire otra historia que es la que mantiene ocupada mi desordenada cabeza y prometo no defraudarlas, pondre todo de mi para que la otra historia quede bien.**

**Espero y sepan comprender y agradesco ENORMEMENTE Y DE CORAZON a las que me siguieron leyendo:**

**GRACIAS CHICAS! SON LAS MEJORES Y ESPERO CONTAR CON USTEDES PARA LA OTRA HISTORIA, AQUI LES DEJO ABAJO EL SUMMARY:**

**CUIDARTE EL ALMA**

Ella, agente del FBI con un pasado lleno de fantasmas y misterios. El, empresario rico, lleno de comodidades que cree que lo tiene todo, hasta que se encuentra en el lugar y a la hora equivocada. Ahora sus caminos se cruzan lo quieran o no.- ¡¿Como convivir con una persona a la cual no soportas?!.- Aceptalo Swan te pongo nerviosa.- Ni en tu mejor sueño.

Como ya saben, no me gusta dejarme llevar por los cliches de que el hombre es el mas fuerte y es su deber protegernos y eso, por eso me gusta poner a mi protagonista fuerte, pero veran que en esta historia no solo veran a una Bella independiente, si no tambien vulnerable que se esconde bajo un caparazon que no deja demostrarlo.

Ya pueden encontrar el primer capitulo en mi perfil.

Saludos chicas y espero nos sigamos viendo

DenisseR_Cullen.


End file.
